It all Began With Us
by wyzard
Summary: KURTTY!Kitty and Kurt are friends. They live their own lives, and hve never thought romantily of eachother....untill a series of events bring them to together rated m for later chappies


Authors note: Hi everyone its me! Yay! Wyzard is back…I no exciting (said in complete sarcasm) This is my new fic, I know I haven't finished my last one, but frankly, I just don't know where to go with it, I will finish it but I need ideas. This is my new idea, It is KURTTY! Other pairings are Jott, Roumy, Lourora, and JubOC.

Disclaimer: I do not work with marvel, so sadly I cannot say I own Kurt…or x-men. I only own Dameon, but I don't like him as much as Kurt.

yayyay

CHAPTER ONE: New Recruit

Dameon held onto the wall for dear life, as his world came crashing down apon him. Ten minutes ago he was your normal everyday jock, except for his father being President, and a major No Muties supporter. Now his life had come to a screeching halt. He panted as raw electricity surged through his body. What the hell was happening to him? Sadly he knew the answer to that question, and it ate at him like the plague. He was a Mutant. He had watched the news and knew exactly what would happen, his father would have him put in custody then killed. His father would have no sympathy for him, he didn't care anyway. The only time he heard from him was on his birthday, and on Christmas. Dameon lived away from it all with his Grandmother Judy, who lived in a small town called Bayville. He sat in despair in the guys bathroom of his school Bayville High. Thankfully it was after school, and everyone was out watching the football game he was supposed to be playing in, so there was no one around to witness this. He needed help, badly! His thoughts drifted to one person who might be able to help him…Katherine Pryde.

Katherine Pryde was the kind of girl most guys dreamed about. She was kind, smart, and naturally beautiful. She had been, however, deemed untouchable ever since she phased through the gym floor last month. She was immediately out-casted. Strangely enough she was openly best friends with one of the most popular guys in school, Kurt Wagner. A German extange student. None of his friends liked that he hung out with her, but no one was stupid enough to bring it up, he was incredibly protective of her. New comers to the school often mistook the two for a couple, but once they met Kurt they knew they weren't, especially if they were female. He was the king of one-night-stands.

Strangely enough, he had yet to date any of them, except Amanda, but that had only lasted a month.

Dameon left the safety of the bathroom, completely devastated. He was the type of freak he had spent years discriminating. His life was slowly becoming a nightmare. He sneaked around looking for Katherine, hoping not to seen by anyone else. He stopped for a moment, there was no guarantee that she would help him. He had made her life a living hell after the gym accident. She might laugh in his face and tell the entire school, she could be incredibly vengeful. He decided it was a chance he had to take. He continued looking for her.

Kitty and Kurt were sitting behind the bleachers. They didn't like football, but they came to the school games because Scott played and he was their ride home. Kitty was reading, and Kurt was deep in thought, while tucking into a bag of Salt and Vinegar chips. Earlier that day he had been confronted by his latest conquest Mary, whom he had 'forgotten' to call. She had called him a player, and a cheater, and when he had reminded her that it was a one time thing, she had screamed at him and given him a swift slap to the face. He may have deserved it, but he didn't think she should have done it without waiting to hear his reasons for the way he was.

Mary was a fun girl, one that many guys would want to take home, but Kurt was looking or something, and he wasn't going to settle down until he found it. He was waiting to feel something, and he needed a girl who wouldn't run away in fear as soon as they saw is true form. Most girls would take off as soon as they found out their boyfriend was covered head to toe in very fine, very soft, blue hair. The fact that he had only three digits on each hand and foot, and a tail were drawbacks as well. So he searched and he almost found a girl. Amanda. She had excepted what he looked like, and he even thought he might be falling in love with her. But a month later she dumped him for another guy, and Kitty had been there to help him indulge in chocolate ice cream, hold his hand, and let him cry. All of which he now denied.

"Fuzzy?" Kitty's voice penetrated his thoughts. Kurt's image induced brown eyes snapped up to her. " So, like, do you think I should take up Lance on his like, offer?" she asked.

"Vhat offer Katzhen?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow, he didn't like where this was going.

" Like haven't you been listening?…He like, asked me out for Saturday! God, I like think I'm in love Fuzzy!" She sighed in a very school girlish manner. Kurt growled under his breathe. Kitty heard that and frowned. He was being protective again.

" Be careful vith him Keety!" He grumbled, he didn't like this at all. He didn't trust Lance Alvers with Kitty. Kitty laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood

"Like, don't be so serious Fuzzy!" Kitty tackled him and started to tickle him. He BAMFED out of the way, and Kitty landed on the ground on her stomach. Kurt picked her up and steadied her on her feet. She looked over his shoulder and let out a long sigh. All happiness left her face. " Jock alert…like, wow… he looks stressed!"

Dameon made his way over. Just his luck. Kurt was there, now he might never have the opportunity to talk to her alone. He didn't want Kurt to know about this. Kurt waved and him and invited him to sit down. "Dameon! Vhy aren't you playing vith zhe team today?" Dameon shrugged and looked over at Kitty who was not happy to see him. He was not welcome here.

"I- I need to talk to you alone Katherine!" he stuttered. Kurt growled, and Kitty shot him a glare that said, whatever you need to say can be said right here! Dameon gave her a pleading look, and Kurt moved closer to her in a protective way. He looked angry. His long black hair, and his pale skin ( due to the inducer) made him look dangerous.

" Is it just like a jock thing, or is it normal to tell the person, furthest from being your friend about your problems?" She hissed. Kurt shot a worried glance at her. He knew she was remembering how Dameon had taken her to hell and back over the past month. She stepped forward, with a look of great pain on spread across her pretty features and raised her hand. " Like, since I have you here and all…

" No, don't touch me…" She brought her hand sharply across his cheek. She screamed, fell to the ground, and convulsed as electricity pulsed through her small body. "Shit!" he yelled, as he watched helplessly. Electricity coming from his finger tips, and entering her body. Kurt looked at Dameon in horror. Dameon waited for him to explode at him, or perhaps try to kill him. But it never came.

" Are you not goingk to call off your pover?" he asked, a worried look plastered on his handsome features. Dameon looked at him in shock. Kurt didn't care that Dameon had mutant powers. He cared that they were hurting Kitty.

"I don't know how!" Dameon cried. He was killing the only person who might be able to help him. As he got angrier, and more sad the electricity pulsed harder. Kurt, although slightly distracted by the sight of Kitty withering in pain on the ground, did not fail to notice this.

"Leesin Dameon! You need to calm down. You are hurtingk her vith your emotions. Zhey control your pover!" Dameon closed his eyes and took deep breathes. The electricity stopped and Kitty stopped convulsing. Kurt gathered Kitty in his arms. "Keety! Katzchen vake up!" he spoke in a calm voice, only his worried filled eyes betrayed his calm demeanor. Dameon dropped to his knees beside her.

"Is she ok?" Dameon asked, really hoping he hadn't killed her. Kitty woke up, and with Kurt's help, she was able to sit. She obviously did not realize the awkward position they were in. Kurt sat crouched behind her, and she sat with her back against his chest, in between his legs. His arms were hooked under her shoulders to keep her up, and Kurt's tail had sneaked out of the hologram and around her waist. No one passing by would be able to tell it was a tail, but Dameon could. He stared at Kurt in shock. Popular, good looking Kurt was a mutant?

"D-Dameon Sender! So _nice_ of you to _join_ us!" Kitty said weakly, every word dripping with sarcasm. Kurt laughed. This was really ironic. Dameon, a known mutant hater, and son of the biggest mutant killer around, was in fact getting his just desserts. " Now like, before I forget! Like why did you fry me!" Kitty yelled. Tears prickled at his eyes and the electricity in his body started to noticeably pulse again. "Calm like, way down!" Kitty said raising her hands in a defensive manner. "Why exactly did you like, decide to share your new gifts with us?" Kitty asked

"Ineedyoutohelpmecureit" Dameon answered speaking quickly, and in a hushed tone. Kitty and Kurt both shot him the 'what' look. Dameon repeated it. Slowly this time, as if he was talking to an idiot. "I-need-you-to-help-me-cure-it!" Kitty coughed a little into her hand, then the cough became giggles, and in a mere moment, Kurt and Kitty were grasping each other laughing. Dameon sat back observing this. What had he said wrong. Kurt wrapped his arms around Kitty as they laughed together. _This feels so right _ He thought blissfully. Then mentally slapped himself. This was Kitty he was thinking about, his Katzchen. Not one of his conquests. Kitty laughed till she was almost purple. She then noticed the strong arms around her. She looked up and met Kurt's eyes. _His holo sure is sexy! _ was one of the many thoughts that were running through her head at the moment. She snapped back to reality. This was Kurt! Her best friend…not Brad Pitt! She couldn't have those kind of thoughts about him could she? It would be like falling in love with an older brother. Her body tensed and she pulled herself away from him. Blushing wildly. Dameon looked at them questioningly. He still wanted to know what was so funny. Kurt decided to explain.

"Beingk a mutant ees not curable. Eet ees not a deesease.! Ve can take you somevhere to help you control your pover, but eet vill never go avay!"

"THEN DO IT!" Dameon yelled. Then immediately apologized. Kurt helped Kitty up, and slung her arm over his shoulder. They walked out to the benches where the people who were on the team were sitting. Kurt walked up to Scott. Dameon felt uneasy. Why were they telling Scott. Kurt handed Kitty to Dameon and sat down beside Scott. Dameon was meanwhile wondering why he had trusted them…now they would tell the entire school!. Kitty, sensing this smiled at Dameon, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Ve have an emergency Scott." Kurt said

"What type? Save the world, or brotherhood strikes again?" Scott answered with a small laugh.

"Neither!" Kurt answered. Scott shot him a look that said ' then why are you interrupting the game?' Kurt grinned and made a gesture towards Dameon. " Ve have new recruit!"


End file.
